


Six of Swords

by CaraRose



Series: Arcana [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: Possibly the first in a series of force bond ficlets I'm going to do, each based loosely off the cards in the tarot deck.  Gifted to ceallaigheirinn for the Reylo Secret Santa (sorry, I didn't know your AO3)Six of Swords - A regretful but necessary transition. Being forced to let go of something to which you were attached. A journey that is necessary to leave turmoil behind and find calmer waters.Reversed, limbo, being unable to move on, let go of baggage.





	Six of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceallaigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/gifts).



>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> " The Slough of Despond is a good name for the Six of Swords. Sometimes this card represents a dull, listless state. Nothing is seriously wrong, but nothing is really right either. You're getting by, but not thriving. In the picture the figures in the boat seem sad and disengaged. Life is indeed uninteresting when we feel the blues.
> 
> In a more positive vein, the Six of Swords can indicate recovery. This is especially true when you have just experienced a tough time or psychological blow. During the crisis, you felt numb and disconnected; nothing mattered at all. Now you are beginning to heal and pick up the pieces of your life. The travelers in our boat are at least moving forward. They are headed toward a new place, even if they are not yet ready to eagerly embrace those shores.
> 
> In fact, the Six of Swords can indicate travel and moves of all kinds. This could mean an actual change of scene, relocation or trip, but not necessarily. A journey can also take place on the inner planes as we move from one frame of mind to another.
> 
> Although the Six of Swords does not promise great joy, it also avoids the depths of despair. A slough is not a bottomless pit, but simply a hollow or depression. When you see this card, know that even though the situation is not ideal, you are moving toward a more positive place. Change is in the air, and new, more hopeful conditions lie ahead. "

She always felt him first. A spark, a tension, as if the force itself was becoming charged somehow. Then he would just be there with her, wherever she was, visible only to her. Their eyes would meet and she’d turn away, determined to ignore him. Ignore him, ignore this--- thing--- that Snoke had forced on the two of them.

“Still not talking to me?” He circled around so he was in her line of sight again. “I’d think giving me the silent treatment is getting old at this point.” Pausing, in front of her, he studied her as she looked away. “I can see your breath… you’re cold.”

Not just cold, freezing. The moon they’d taken refuge on was an iceball. But it had a deep cavern system that they could hide the Falcon in well outside of any scanning technology. After the First Order had found their encampment on Choss, they were trying to lick their wounds and regroup. She huffed, turning her head away as he crouched in front of her, a frown on his face as he studied the bruises spreading from her cheek, up across her forehead before vanishing into her hairline. “How did that happen?” 

When she didn’t answer his frown deepened to a scowl, “Did it happen on Choss? My orders are for you to be brought to me unharmed.”

She blinked, looking away before trying to turn her attention to the book on her lap, but she could still feel him. Feel the heat of him, somehow, radiating off of him in the chill of the cave, even though she knew he wasn’t there. Not physically. In the cold she longed for that heat.

“Rey…”

“Are you here to gloat?” she snapped, shutting her eyes.

“Gloat?” He tried and failed to hide the tinge of happiness in his voice that she had spoken to him. 

“At your victory? At my friends that you killed?”

“ _ Friends… _ ” he muttered the word, almost with a trace of disgust. “I’m here because the Force apparently wills it.” She rolled her eyes. He always made it sound as if this was something sacred, something to be revered.

“This wasn’t the will of the Force, it was the will of Snoke.”

“No,” he shook his head, “Snoke was a liar. He saw the bond, he knew it meant something to me, to you… he tried to subvert it.” His glove hands reached out and rested on her knees, “If it was Snoke, then it would have died with him.”

“I wish it would have,” she said, unconvincingly.

He smiled ever so slightly at her wavering tone, “Come to me, Rey. I want you at my side.” His fingertips squeezed her knees, “I want you to join me as my equal, to rule side by side.”

She looked down at the old book again, “I don’t want to rule anything.”

His head dipped down in disappointment, disappointment in her for not wanting to fulfill the destiny he thought they were due. She caught sight of the wound, nearly healed now, on left side of his head. Her brow furrowed, “You were hurt. What happened?”

The concern her voice surprised him, and surprised herself if she was honest. His dark eyes darted up to meet hers, “It was nothing.”

An exasperated huff left her, freezing in the icy air. She reached a shaky hand out, slowly, and brushed her fingers across the bacta tape sealing the wound close, “That is not nothing.”

He paused, clearly debating if he should tell her or not, then looked away, “There was an incident. Not everyone is happy when power changes hands. The perpetrator is dead.”

“Assassination attempt?” Dissatisfaction within the First Order itself? That was interesting. Perhaps not useful, at least not yet. But it could be hints of cracks forming within the organization.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not easy to kill.”

“Was it one person or---”

“Doesn’t matter,” his eyes flashed, already realizing he’d told her more than he should have.

She sighed, letting her hand drop, and looked back down at the old Jedi text.

“Those aren’t going to help you. Old books aren’t going to help you. You  _ need  _ a teacher, Rey.”

“I’ve taught myself my whole life. How to read, how to write, how to take things apart and put them back together, where to find the best parts and how to get them out of the wrecks without getting myself killed.” She looked up, “I can teach myself this too.”

He shook his head, ever so slightly, “You don’t need to do this alone.” His hands moved off her knees and he gently pulled off one of his gloves, reaching up cupping her cheek. The bare skin was warm and against her will or better judgement, she leaned into his touch. Her eyes closed and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She wanted this, wanted him, his touch, everything about him, so badly.

“Tell me where you are, Rey,” his voice was a pleading whisper. “Tell me where you are and I’ll come for you.”

She pulled away from his touch, shaking her head. He hissed through his teeth in frustration, “Tell me and I promise I’ll spare them. All of them. As long as I can have you with me.”

Shivering in the cold air, she picked up the book, “Goodbye, Ben.”

His face fell, his lips almost pouting, the sadness and longing in his eyes were nearly unbearable. She closed her own eyes, and when she opened them again he was gone. A tear ran down her cheek and she swiped it away, before turning her attention back to the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a very Happy New Year.


End file.
